world_of_zurfandomcom-20200214-history
Warforged
Warforged Traits There are some traits that all warforged, regardless of their exact origin share. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Constitution score increases by 2. ''Age. ''Warforged are constructs and do not age. However, their magic may fade or their body may degrade. ''Size. ''All warforged are large and heavy. You stand well over 6 feet tall and average around 320 pounds. Your size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Sentry's Rest. ''When you take a long rest, you must spend at least six hours of it in an inactive, motionless state, rather than sleeping. In this state, you appear inert, but it doesn't render you unconscious, and you can see and hear as normal. Since you do not require sleep, magic can't put you to sleep. ''Living Construct. ''Due to your constructed nature, you do not need to eat, drink, or breathe. Furthermore you are immune to disease. ''Constructed Body. ''You are built to last, when you are not wearing armor, your Armor Class equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. You can use a shield and still gain this benefit. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Common and one extra language of your choice. ''Subrace. ''There are currently three known ways of creating warforged. Choose one of these origins. Woodforged Most of the woodforged were created by a ritual that was passed on through generations of stout halfling bloodlines in Regmonnatisen. This ritual consists of shaping a living tree into a humanoid form and then combining the spirit of the tree with a magically shaped soul to give it sentience. Since you contain the spirit of an existing organism you have some memories, however basal those might be, of whatever happened in your close vicinity. These woodforged were made as sentries and guards of towns and cities, to protect the vulnerable. This art of creating woodforged has now been lost to the ages but occasionally old, previously inactive, woodforged reactivate out of the blue or by explorers who find them. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Nature Spirit. ''Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with plants and Small or smaller beasts. Furthermore, plants have difficulty harming you. If a plant targets you directly with an attack or harmful spell, that creature has disadvantage on the attack roll. Soulforged Most of the soulforged were created by the gnomes of Lachi to fight in the war against the changelings from Zhin. They were created by summoning a random soul and binding that to a chassis of wood and metal, effectively creating a new spirit. Due to the nature of the creation of the soulforged, the soulforged retain the emotions and personality of the soul but none of the memories associated with that individual. After the war had ended the soulforged started to rebel. They used to be people with lives and loved ones, things they have no memories of. They had passed on and were''' forcibly summoned and tied to mechanical constructs. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Made for War. ''You gain proficiency in 2 weapons of your choice. ''Self Sacrificial. ''When an ally within 5 feet of you gets hit by an attack, you can use your reaction to have the attack hit you instead. When you do so you subtract your level from the damage taken. Corpseforged The corpseforged are a rare kind of warforged. The corpseforged are created by taking a living humanoid and putting it in a comatose status. This humanoid is then sealed into a warforged body. All their blood has been replaced by a magical liquid called Ancal, putting them in a perpetual state of life and death. In the Republic of Ebelor there was an incident where people were forcefully turned into corpseforged. These corpseforged had their soul replaced by an artificial one, to get them compliant. These corpseforged still remained their memories, but none of the emotions associated with them. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Intelligence score increases by 1. ''Limbo of Life and Death. ''Undead creatures have difficulty gauging whether you are alive or dead. If an undead targets you directly with an attack or harmful spell, that creature has disadvantage on the attack roll. ''Memories of a Past Life. '''''You are proficient in one language or one type of artisan's tools of your choice. Category:Race